


What’s A Boy To Do?

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow It With Feeling Challenge, Blow Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets detention and the opportunity to act out one of his favorite fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s A Boy To Do?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my betas, [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyperfocused**](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/) , [](http://lifeinwords.livejournal.com/profile)[**lifeinwords**](http://lifeinwords.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://edie22.livejournal.com/profile)[**edie22**](http://edie22.livejournal.com/). Title taken from _Disenchanted Lullabies_ by the Foo Fighters, because I listen to them way too much. Lyrics can be found here. Written for the [Blow It With Feeling](http://www.slashaholics.org/thamiris/bj/home.htm) challenge.  
> 

  


It started out as a normal Thursday—double potions with Slytherin. Harry had no desire to be in the classroom: between Ron and Hermione’s constant bickering, Malfoy’s latest attempt at starting a fight, and Snape’s…well, Snape-ness, it was all he could do to not get in trouble with _someone_. He’d barely escaped playing referee for his two best friends at breakfast, and Malfoy had picked up on it. He taunted the three of them all the way from the Great Hall into the potions classroom, not stopping until Snape sent a glare his way.

Harry knew that if he opened his mouth, all of his thoughts would spill out uncensored. He didn’t want to get in trouble with Snape—of all people—for something that really wasn’t his fault. It was this self-perseverance that kept him from speaking to—or looking at—anyone during potions. Until Ron added salamander scales instead of chameleon scales to his invisibility potion. And had the stupidity to blame Snape for the mistake.

“You’re the one who was comparing the two different scales,” Ron complained. “I can’t help it if you confused me!”

Snape dropped the stirring rod back into Ron’s cauldron. “That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for idiocy, Mr. Weasley.” Students from both houses gasped.

“That’s not fair and you know it!”

Before Snape could respond, Harry broke his silence. “Ron, just shut up! Even _Neville_ added the right ingredients.” A quick glance at Neville indicated that his statement might not have been the right thing to say. “Sorry, Neville.”

“Mr. Potter,” Snape interrupted. “If you are finished upsetting your _friends_ , may I please continue?”

“Oh, sure.” Harry paused. “Ron’s just ticked at Hermione for flirting with Seamus when he’s never gotten the nerve to ask her out and Neville’s just upset that you didn’t notice the one time he did something right.”

“Harry!”

“Oi, mate!”

“What? It’s true!” Harry turned back to his potion at that, and added the crushed rose thorns. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have opened his mouth today; he would have been better off pretending he was sick and hiding in the infirmary.

Snape whirled away from Ron’s desk, sending his robes swirling, and loomed in front of Harry’s. “Mr. Potter, can I ask what you are doing?” He held up a hand to prevent Harry from answering. “And so help me, if you answer that you’re finishing your potion, Gryffindor will lose more than fifty points today.”

“Well, I _am_ finishing the potion, sir.” Harry gazed innocently up at Snape. “What else do you mean?”

Snape closed his eyes and appeared to be counting to ten. “I _meant_ , Mr. Potter, why do you insist on disrupting my class?”

“I am simply speaking my mind, Professor.” Harry stood up and leaned on the table toward Snape. “It’s about time someone did, don’t you think?” He raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

Snape’s eyes snapped open, meeting Harry’s. The rest of the room held their breath, waiting for Gryffindor to lose all of their points. Off to his right, Harry could just make out the torn expression on Ron’s face: mad enough to want Harry to get in trouble, yet not wanting Gryffindor to be out of the running for House Cup; and Hermione looked like she was about to yell at Harry to grow up.

“You will meet me in my office tonight at eight sharp, Potter. Your babbling and insolence has cost you every free evening for the next two weeks.” He closed the distance between them, his large nose practically touching Harry’s glasses. “Or do you have something to say to that, as well?”

Harry smirked, and only Hermione noticed his scary resemblance to Malfoy at that moment. “No, sir. I’ll see you then, sir.” Harry glanced down at his potion. “May I continue, _sir_?” He raised his eyes and met Snape’s glare with a challenging look. They held the position for a few seconds before Snape spun away and moved to look at Dean’s potion. Harry smiled and sat back down.

##  
It was one minute to eight when Harry rapped at the door to Snape’s office. The rest of potions had gone fairly well. No one lost any more points, but Neville managed to screw up the fifth step in brewing his invisibility potion, causing an enormous yellow explosion.

The remaining hours of the day had passed slowly. Most of Harry’s friends were giving him the silent treatment. Ron and Hermione weren’t speaking to each other, and blamed Harry for their troubles. Seamus didn’t want to tick off Ron anymore than he already had and Neville—well, Neville was being his typical clueless self and didn’t know who was safe to talk to. It was perfectly fine with Harry. He used the unexpected alone time to finish his homework before detention.

Harry was jarred out of his musings when the door swung open. “Are you going to stand there all night?”

Harry grinned up at his professor as he strolled into the office. “What, you don’t want to leave me in the hall?”

“And allow you to accost a member of my house?” Snape shut the door behind him. “I think not.”

Harry perched on the edge of Snape’s desk, letting his feet thump against the side. “Oh, come off it, Severus,” he grinned. “You know there’s only one Slytherin I want to accost.”

“Harry,” Severus sighed. “You know we can’t—“

“Stop.” Harry hopped off the desk and moved to stand directly in front of Severus. “This is what I meant today. ‘We can’t’ and ‘We shouldn’t’. I’m sick of it.” He reached up to push Severus’ hair off his face, startled to realize that he was only a few inches shorter than the other man. “I want you. I’ve told you time and again. And I know you want me.” His hand drifted from the thin face, down the side of Severus’ neck, fingering the buttons of the black jacket before he reached Severus’ waist.

“If I go further, I’ll prove myself right, won’t I?”

Severus’ breath escaped through his pursed lips and he grabbed Harry’s hand. “Potter, you will stop this nonsense immediately.”

“Back to Potter, are we?” Harry jerked his hand out of Severus’ grasp and returned to his perch on the desk. “Okay, _Professor,_ what shall my detention be tonight?”

Severus stared at Harry for a moment before he swept to the other side of his desk. “That depends, Mr. Potter.” He met Harry’s gaze. “Are you willing to work with me or against me?”

Harry allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face before he responded. “Oh, Severus. You know I’d rather work with you _and_ against you at the same time.”

Letting out a sigh, Severus sat in his chair. “Harry, you need to stop doing this. We’ve talked about it.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, gathering his thoughts. When he opened them, it was to find Harry sitting cross-legged directly in front of him. “What _are_ you doing on my desk?”

“I’ve always had a fantasy about you taking me on top of your desk,” Harry smirked. “I figured I’d get it started on my own.”

Severus slammed his hands down on the desk as he pushed himself out of the chair. He loomed over Harry, trying to regain some control of the situation. “That is it! I told you six months ago, and again every week after that. Nothing outside of a proper student-teacher relationship will occur until you have left this school.” He paused, watching Harry failing to control his facial expressions as he’d been taught. His frustration was evident. It was truly a miracle the boy had survived the war. “Do I make myself clear?”

Harry rose to his knees, bringing their faces level. “You’re perfectly clear, Severus. But you have yet to listen to me. To listen to what I want.”

“Potter, it is abundantly clear to most anyone what you want,” he sneered. “Especially to me.”

“Damn it!” Harry reached up and grabbed Severus by the back of the neck. “Just shut up. For once, please, just shut up.” He leaned forward, brushing his lips over the other man’s. “I only want tonight.” Harry kissed across the cheek to rest his lips under Severus’ ear. “One night, to get through the next two months.”

He gently pulled the lobe between his lips, sucking it in, tongue snaking out to tease and tempt. Harry knew he was forcing the issue, but he had to get Severus to give in. He played with the lobe, occasionally tilting his head to get at the little spot behind the ear. Harry knew it worked on him; hopefully it worked on Severus as well.

“Please,” Harry whispered. “Let me touch you.” He drew back, taking in Severus’ face as the older man tried to stay in control. “Tonight, Severus. Only one night.” Harry brought his hand around to draw a finger down Severus’ cheekbone to rest at his lips, preventing him from speaking. “Please?”

Severus stared at Harry, eyes narrowed; his breathing only slightly faster than normal. Had Harry not worked so closely with him through the war, he wouldn’t have been able to tell that he was having any effect on him whatsoever. The two men held each other’s gaze, trying to break through the barriers the other presented.

Finally, Harry knew he’d won: Severus blinked.

Smiling, he quickly removed his finger and pressed a hasty kiss against Severus’ lips. “Can we go somewhere else? To your private rooms?” He hopped off the desk and grabbed Severus’ hand in his. “You won’t change your mind, right? We _need_ this, Severus. You know we do.”

Severus pulled Harry toward him with their joined hands, and wrapped his other arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Yes, we do.” Severus tilted his head so his forehead rested on Harry’s. “One night, Harry. That’s all we can risk. However,” he paused to kiss Harry’s right cheek, “I will admit that I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Harry leaned back and looked at Severus—really looked at him. The lank black hair, the hooked nose. His height, his thinness. This was the man he wanted, not one of the boys he’d fooled around with. He knew there was something important between the two of them. At some point during his resumed Occlumency lessons in sixth year, they’d had an actual conversation. It didn’t last long, and Harry couldn’t remember what it was about, but that was his first inkling that there was more to Severus than being Snape. They still didn’t know a lot about each other, but they were getting closer. It kind of bothered him that despite all their experiences together, they didn’t _know_ each other. Not as two men. Professor and student, yes. Allies in war, yes. But lovers? As equals? No, not yet.

That would change tonight.

Severus undid the clasp on Harry’s robe and peeled it off the younger man’s body, smiling as they moved closer to each other. There was only a fraction of space between their bodies, Severus’ robes brushing against Harry’s jeans, and Harry imagined what the fabric would feel like if he were wearing nothing. Severus’ hands rested on Harry’s shoulders, and Harry reached up to hold the thin wrists loosely in his grasp, giving them a quick squeeze to get Severus’ attention. Black and green eyes met, smiles were exchanged and Harry couldn’t wait any longer. He ran his hands up Severus’ arms, across lean shoulders to the back of his neck to rest his thumbs at the juncture of jaw and ear, rubbing in a slow circular motion. Harry tangled his fingers in black hair, pulling Severus’ face closer to his.

“I’m so glad you listened to me,” Harry whispered, before he nipped Severus’ bottom lip with his teeth. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

Severus’ hands, until now lying passively on Harry’s shoulders, slid down his back to grip his hips. He brought their bodies together with a rough jerk that made Harry gasp. Both men were amazed at the perfect fit: chests, hips, all the way to their feet, Harry’s between Severus’.

“Awfully confident, aren’t we Mr. Potter?”

Harry smirked and rolled his hips so their cocks brushed. “Of course, Professor.”

“Shouldn’t I be punishing you for your continued insolence?”

“Oh, yes _sir_ ,” he grinned. “Do your worst.”

Severus smirked. “You are not ready for my worst.”

A raised eyebrow, reminiscent of his own sneer, was Harry’s only response before Harry crushed their mouths together. He teased Severus’ lips with his own, first pulling on his bottom lip then the upper. Severus reveled in the fullness of Harry’s lips, so unlike his own. The taste of them was more intense than anything he’d let himself imagine on lonely nights. He tried to memorize the faint pumpkin aftertaste, the feel of the chapped lips, and the place on the lower left of Harry’s bottom lip, where the boy chewed while concentrating.

He bit it gently at the thought, and was rewarded with a low moan before the lips were abruptly pulled away.

“Finally,” Harry whispered, right before he kissed Severus again, this time running his tongue between his professor’s lips. They parted slightly, and he pushed his tongue in, desperate for a deeper taste.

It could have been seconds or minutes; neither man knew. But the kiss continued, at times deep and passionate, other times it slowed so they could catch their breath.

“I need more.” Harry pulled away, gasping. He tucked his face into the curve of Severus’ neck and shoulder, smelling faint traces of today’s potions ingredients. It was a familiar scent, comforting him even as it aroused.

“More?” Severus replied. “Be patient. We have hours.”

Harry smiled against Severus’ neck. “Soon we’ll have all the time we want.” He lifted his head to meet Severus’ eyes. They were wide with want, practically void of color.

“I meant, though, I need more of you.” Harry set to work on undoing the long row of buttons on Severus’ robes.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“How long has it _been_ for you anyway?” Shaking his head, Harry finished with the buttons, and pushed the robe off the taller man’s shoulders so that it billowed around their feet. “I’d think even you could tell when someone is trying to have sex with you.”

Severus grasped Harry’s hands with his long, stained fingers. “Harry, we are not having sex—.”

“We’re not?” Harry wrenched his hands out of the surprisingly strong grip. “Then what do you call this, then?” He waved a hand back and forth between them. “What are we doing?”

“If you had waited, Harry…” Severus slipped a finger inside Harry’s shirt collar and pulled him closer. “I was going to agree with your earlier suggestion that we move to my private quarters.”

Harry hooked his fingers in Severus’ trouser pockets. “If that’s what you would prefer to do,” he sighed, “I suppose we can.”

Severus’ raised eyebrow indicated that he knew Harry was giving in too easily.

“But,” Harry sighed. “I’ve always had this fantasy…where we’re in here…like this…and I get to undress you. And you’re all upstanding and proper, your mouth telling me no, your body telling me yes.” Harry slid a hand around and gently brushed the outline of Severus’ erection. “So, I listen to your body and not your words, and I drop to my knees.”

Harry squeezed the rapidly swelling cock in his hand before he slowly knelt in front of Severus. He rested his hands on the black-clad thighs, letting his gaze travel up the lean length of the man. Severus was staring at him through heavily lidded eyes, mouth parted slightly as he tried to control his breathing, hands fisted at his sides. Harry had him right where he wanted him. “Do you like me on my knees?” he asked in a low whisper. “Do you want me to continue?”

A low moan, as Severus closed his eyes, was the only encouragement he needed.

“Once I’m on my knees, I undo your trousers.” Harry kept his eyes trained on the other man’s face as he slid the inner and outer buttons from their holes. He applied the smallest amount of pressure as he eased the zipper down, and was rewarded for his patience when he saw Severus clench his jaw in an attempt to stay silent.

“I want to do this right, so I sit back for a second and just look at you.” Harry knew that most people wouldn’t call Severus sexy, or even handsome, but at this moment, Harry thought that he was the most perfect man in the world. “Wow,” he whispered. Harry blinked, trying to get his thoughts back under control so that he could continue his fantasy.

“Your shirt is still tucked in, hiding what I want to see most.” Harry pushed the cream colored fabric up over Severus’ hips, above his abdomen, and held it there with his left hand.

“Now, at this point in my fantasy, I discover whether my sexy Potions master wears pants or not.” Harry lowered his gaze to the task in front of him as he separated the folds of material with his free hand. “Why, Professor. I’m truly shocked. I never would have suspected you to wear a color other than black.”

Severus opened his eyes just enough to glare at Harry, before he allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. “If you have been fantasizing about the color of my underwear, it goes to show that you do not have the faintest idea of what comes next.”

Harry grinned slyly as he pulled the trousers and pants down an inch. “Oh, trust me.” He leaned in and licked from the waistband of the pants up to Severus’ navel, slowly circling around the edge before he pulled back to look up at his lover’s face. “I know what comes next.”

Severus groaned, uncurling a fist to gently cup Harry’s face. “Mmm…perhaps. Prove it.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He sat back on his heels, staring up at Severus for a few seconds, lips still wet from his earlier ministrations. Severus began to regret what he said; fearing that he’d pushed Harry too far, despite the boy’s actions and words. He pulled his hand from Harry’s cheek, the apology already forming in his mind.

Harry quickly moved up to knees again, and placed a quick kiss at the top of the dark line of hair trailing down the flat stomach in front of him.

“Harry?” Severus’ voice was soft, but Harry could hear the uncertainty loud and clear.

“I must say, Severus, that was very close to my fantasy script.” Harry reached up and started on the bottom buttons of Severus’ shirt. “Some day I’ll tell you the one where you’re _really_ commanding.” Harry smiled brightly at the intake of breath that was the only response he received. “Now, get those top buttons for me.”

Severus complied and the two worked in silence for a minute until their hands met at the fourth button from the bottom. Harry looked up at him, green eyes dark with want, and pushed Severus’ hands and shirt off to the side. “I love your body, you know.” Harry’s hands traced the planes of muscle, not as defined as his own, but there all the same. “I’m glad I can finally see what you look like under your robes.” He followed his hands with his mouth, tongue darting out to follow a faded scar that ran along the bottom of Severus’ rib cage.

“You are the beautiful one, Harry.” Severus brought his hands to tangle in Harry’s hair, not guiding him in any direction, just following Harry’s’ journey across his skin. “I cannot wait to touch you, to run my tongue in a path that causes your skin to tingle.” Harry growled, his teeth scraping sensitive flesh as he neared a prominent hipbone. “I want to make you as crazed as you have made me.”

“God!” Harry lifted his head abruptly. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

“I’m more concerned with what you are about to do to _me_.” Severus tugged gently on the mass of hair in his hands to bring Harry’s delicious mouth back to his stomach.

Harry allowed the guidance, tongue darting out, briefly dipping under the waistband of Severus’ pants before he tugged them down further. Slowly, until the swollen head of Severus’ prick was just right there and Harry couldn’t hold back a moan of appreciation at the sight.

“Talk to me, Severus.” Harry pushed the material out of his way completely, settling the folds around pale thighs. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I was thinking about how much I want this,” Severus replied softly. “That I am glad you pushed the issue, despite my protestations.” He sneaked a hand around to cup Harry’s face, tilting it up so their gazes met. “Most of all, though, I was thinking that you would look magnificent with your mouth wrapped around my cock.”

Harry’s mind whirled with the realization that Severus wanted this, that he’d possibly imagined it as Harry had. He touched Severus lightly, drawing fingertips of both hands up and down the thick length, barely registering the gasp from above. Harry leaned closer and exhaled softly, smiling when the cock twitched involuntarily. He’d wanted this for so long, and now he was doing it: he was on his knees in front of Severus Snape and it was better than he’d ever dreamt it could be.

He wrapped the fingers of his left around Severus’ erection, sliding up to the tip, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head. Harry brought his hand up to his mouth, tasting the slightly bitter essence. “Delicious,” he murmured, right before he leaned over to take his lover’s prick in his mouth. Severus’ hands tightened their hold in Harry’s hair, and Harry could tell that it was taking all of Severus’ will power not to thrust.

He sucked hard, pulling his mouth off with a wet smack. “Do it. Fuck my mouth, Severus.”

Severus didn’t try to hide his approval or his desire, guiding Harry’s mouth back to his prick with an insistent tug. The wet heat enveloped him, tongue twisting around his cock, sending shivers up his back. He thrust gently, then more forcefully at Harry’s moan.

Harry loved this feeling, this feeling of not being in control, yet knowing he had all the power. Severus’ cock was heavy in mouth, weighing down his tongue. His lips were stretched tight, and it was sloppy and wet and the best thing Harry had ever felt. His fantasies didn’t come close to the realness of it; he’d never imagined the musky scent, the roughness of Severus’ hairy thighs on his hands. Harry twisted a hand between Severus’ legs, stroking fingers behind his balls, pressing into that sensitive spot that made Severus scream and clutch Harry to him as he succumbed to the pleasure washing over him, through him, out of him.

Severus gently released his tight grip, running his fingers through Harry’s tangled hair before he sank slowly to the floor. Harry smiled, leaning in for a slow kiss. Severus moaned, tasting himself on Harry’s mouth. He slid his hand down to Harry’s waist, quickly unfastening the jeans. Severus pulled back slightly; resting his forehead against his young lover’s and watched Harry’s face as he stroked the younger man’s cock.

“I want you,” Severus whispered. His grip tightened, causing Harry to gasp. “Now, Harry.”

Harry’s green eyes widened as he turned Severus’ name into a moan. Shudders racked his body as he spilled over the long fingers that were still gently stroking him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Severus’ shoulders.

“Harry?” Severus jostled him slightly. Harry opened his eyes in time to see Severus lick the remnants of his orgasm off his fingers. “What would you like to do, Harry?”

“Well,” Harry swallowed heavily. “We can always go back to your private rooms…”

Severus chuckled. “Insolence, Mr. Potter, will not be tolerated.” He kissed Harry’s cheek. “It, however, will be rewarded.”

“Wonderful.” Harry stretched, sliding in closer to his lover. “In a minute, okay? Let’s just sit here for a bit.”

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him against his side, and nodded. A minute would be fine. They had two more weeks of detention, after all.  



End file.
